You saved me
by WildHeartsR5
Summary: Happy's past has affected her. When she decides she can't handle it anymore and wants to end it will Toby be there. Will he save her before it is too late. A lot better than it sounds just read and find out.


Happy never trusted anyone not even her own parents. She rarely had friends growing up, but when she did they didn't last long. Her parents always thought it was just because of the fact she was a genius. When they took her to get her IQ tested the doctor told them that having a high IQ means you have a low EQ. She hated when people said that was the reason she didn't show emotion. Well that was not true if she showed emotion she just might get hurt again. This lack of trust started at the age of fifteen.

Happy age 15:

For once in her life she found friends that stayed. They didn't leave her when she needed them the most. She spent all her free time with them. They meant so much to her. One day she went over to her friend Jason's house. He had asked her if she could rebuild his computer. She had agreed and went over. They had worked for hours in a comfortable silence. As she put one of her tools down for a minutes he took his chance. He had kissed her and she liked it. She knew from then on she would be able to trust him.

A few days after he asked her out. They were a cute couple but couldn't help feeling like something was missing. They had dated for a little under year when it happened. She was going to surprise Jason at work. So she headed over to the mall to see him. When she walked in the door of his work her heart broke. He was kissing the head cheerleader. She put him up to this.

All the girls despised Happy. They said she was too smart and she was cheating. All the boys were intrigued by her. She never knew why every girl she ever met called her ugly. Yet, when she walked down the street everyone called her hot and other things she found offensive. She felt so confused by it all. She made a decision that effected the rest of her life. She made a metaphorical wall and blocked her emotions with it. It guarded her and kept her protected.

From then only the only emotion she expressed was hate. She felt if she showed one emotion she wouldn't be an emotionless robot. No matter what she felt all she showed was hatred. It was her defense mechanism. That is exactly why she loved tools. They never betrayed you or left you. They were always there no matter what. People were just heartless, and rude to her. That's why she never had friends she didn't trust them. In the end she always got hurt, even if it was unintentional.

Present:

As I sat on the top of my desk talking with Walter I watched Toby. He was reading two books at the same time pacing back and forth. How he has the capacity to do that has always perplexed me. When I look back to where Walter was standing he was gone. He must have realized I wasn't listening. I see Toby look up and glance around the room. He must have sensed someone staring. As his eyes lock with mine I feel the wall slowly start to crack.

I want to know how he can do this to me? With just one of his stupid looks he can chip through my wall. The wall that has protected when I needed it the most. When I started to develop feelings for him I hid it behind the wall. I hoped it would never be seen again. If he keeps looking at me like this he is going to figure it out.

I know I can never let him past the wall. If he did his mind would go straight to deciphering my feelings. The part of me I don't let anyone see. I definitely don't want to start now. Especially with Toby, he is my friend nothing more. If he does eventually find out my true feelings for him I am screwed. I can't let the emotions for him I locked away so long ago come back. So I do the only thing I can think of I run. I go to the one place I can count on to calm me down, the roof. As I burst through the door and the cool fall air fills my lungs. I look at all the buildings standing tall, the city looks so pretty at this time of day. As the sun is setting behind them it illuminates them. It saddens me slightly that this is going to be the last time I see them. I slowly get up on the ledge and look over.

I m so caught up in my thoughts I don't hear the footsteps approaching. As I go to step off a hand grabs my wrist and pulls me back. It's like a surge of electricity went up my arm. That means only one thing, Toby is standing behind me. As I turn I come face to face with him. His expression is worried, and I know it is my fault.

"Why were you going to jump?" He asks me.

"I am a useless asset to the team I just hold you back" I tell him. If only he knew there was more to it. I am useless though. I am the reason we failed our training. I freaked because of the guard's close proximity and hit him. If I didn't we might have succeeded.

"No your not. Don't say that about your self or even think it for that matter." He tells me. If it were only that easy.

He lets go of my wrist for a spit second and I make a move. His reflexes kick in and he grabs my waist.

"Happy, don't do it" he tells me in a stern voice.

"Why shouldn't I?" I ask him. He is making this even harder than it already is. The longer I stand her the longer my wall starts to fall.

"We need you, no I mean I need you." he tells me.

"No you don't you could do better, and I know your just saying that so I don't jump." I yell at him. Tears are starting to form in the corner of my eyes. I promised my self I would do this with no crying.

"No i'm saying it because I really like you and don't want to see you die." he tells me.

"Your lying to me" I shout at him. He looks momentarily shocked.

"What makes you say that?" he asks in disbelief.

"Because it is obvious your still in love with your ex-fiance" I tell him. By now the river of tears has started to flow. I really hate crying and it makes this moment even worse. I look at him and I can tell he is shocked by my assumption.

"I am not" He says instinctively.

"Then why are you always calling her?" I retort

"To get my mind off you" he says.

"Not true, let me go now" As I shout at him. He pulls me off the wall and hugs me. The tears that are still streaming down my face soak his shirt.

"Please don't leave me" he begs and I finally give in.

"Fine" I say

With that he grabs my face in his hands and kisses me. It feels so good. Better than Jason did all those years ago.

"Happy Quinn, Will you be my girlfriend?" He asks me.

"Yes" Is all I can manage to choke out. The tears that are falling are harder now.

"I promise I will never hurt you again." he says. We walk back in hand in hand forgetting about the whole thing that happened mere minutes ago.

Maybe blocking off my emotions hurt me more then my emotions themselves did. From now on I am going to show my feelings and not hide them.

**Thanks for reading. I don't own scorpion. Please review or pm me. I really appreciate you reading it. I am working or a bunch more stories for Happy/ Toby they should be up soon. I can't wait to hear what you have to say. Once again thanks for reading and I hope you liked it. ~H~**


End file.
